


Love is sweeter the second time around

by Sakino



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakino/pseuds/Sakino
Summary: Two ex girlfriends finding each other again





	

Myoui Mina worked as a kindergarten teacher, she finished university 3 years ago and despite her shy personality that made everyone around her question her capability to not only handle loud kids, but being their teacher, in the end though she proved them wrong and ended up being a really good teacher. Many man are after her but she always gave them the cold shoulder, resulting into everyone dealing with the fact that she's out of reach.

Kim Dahyun is an adventurous smart girl, so smart that she advanced a year and studied with people an year older than her. Dahyun got a full time job as a sales representative and her good communication skills and wide knowledge of languages were able to make her sell enormous amount of money to her company, as a result she finally made her dream come true and now she travelled around the world.

The two, although very different, used to date each other during their years as student, but dreams drifted them apart. Dahyun wanted to explore the world, Mina didn't. For the friends who knew them throughout the 2 years where the two have been dating, it seemed impossible for them to break up, they were the 'perfect couple'. Sure, they often fought, but never to a scale where they'd separate... Good things come to an end, Dahyun getting her job was the end for them, despite their love for each other, they thought that would be the last time they'd meet. Mina would go back to Japan and be a teacher so the chances of meeting again was low. But, apparentely that would not be the case...

 

 

 

Dahyun just got back from South Korea after successfully selling products to a large company in Italy. After she got home to her neat modern style apartment, a call suddenly came in. It was Jihyo, a old classmate from university. She looks at the hour, it's currently 11 in the evening, why would the unnie call her at such time.

The girl picks it up while walking into her room and grabbing her pajamas " Hello? Jihyo unnie? "

" Oh, Dahyun-ah. Hi, how are you?!! " Dahyun moved the phone away from her ear, the older girl still had her voice as loud as ever.

" All good, you? Why the call? "

" Me too, I'm good. You see, I got the news you just came back from Milan from Chaeyoung, aaaand basically this saturday our uni classmates were planning on making a reunion meeting, you know... drinks, just talk about old times like the oldies we are. " 

Chaeyoung was Dahyun's childhood bestfriend, although she was an year younger, she would often come to her class and as a result she got to know her closest friends, Jihyo being one of them.

" Hey, at least I'm still one year younger than you all. BUT! We're not that old! Then what are the people in their 60's supposed to be? " Dahyun laughs and so does the girl on the other side of the phone.

" Well, my back hurts so I think I'm qualified to say I'm old. But anyway, can I take your response as a yes? "

" Yes, of course, I can't wait to meet the others! " Dahyun smiles and puts the phone on speaker as she starts changing into pajamas.

" Oh but Dahyun... " Jihyo's voice drops into a serious tone.

" Mh? " Dahyun hums in response as she changes her pants.

" ... she's going to be there, she's back too... are you going to be okay? " hesitant, Jihyo wanted the younger girl to come but it wasn't fair if she didn't tell her that.

Dahyun halts herself, speachless, the older girls waits her reply.

" Yeah... it's okay... "

" Really? Then see you in two days. Rest well, good night. " Jihyo closes the phone call, now the room is filled with silence and the only sound that can be heard is the occasional motorcycles that pass through.

Myoui Mina, a name that she would never forget, scratch that, she's just NOT the kind of person you should forget. Dahyun slumps in her bed and dazes off while looking at the aquamarine painted ceiling. Mina was not just any girlfriend, she was THE girlfriend. Dahyun had never in her life thought she would have a girlfriend, up until she had met Mina she never had a interest on people of the same gender, she had 3 to 4 boyfriends but the girl knew that she was never in love with them, she just liked the idea of being in love.

That is, until she met _her_ , Mina was able to make her experience true love. Dahyun's first true love. At first she thought the older was just _'Jihyo's shy friend who never says anything'_ but somehow, the two eventually got closer and what started as shy exchange of greetings turned into flirty skinship that eventually led Mina to confess to her (confession that she of course accepted). The younger knew Mina was not straight, Jihyo had told her once when Dahyun questioned why such a pretty person like her did not have a boyfriend, at first it came as a shock but eventually she didn't mind, the girl was still a great unnie, and her preference on who she wants to nail shouldn't go in between their friendship.

They dated for about two years, until a huge decisive argument made them break up. As soon as Dahyun got the job and explained it to Mina, the older told her that she wasn't sure she could bear having a long distance relationship for months and not only once but several times. So Dahyun accused the girl of not supporting her dreams, but Mina had decided that it was best to let go of each other while they still could.

So they broke up, and remained friends, no, old acquitances that used to date each other but nothing more. Dahyun tried to date other people but on her mind she always compared them to Mina, what she had with her was probably the best relationship that she could ever have in her whole life, they always learned from each other and whenever they got into arguments they would always talk about it instead of ignoring each other. In a way, Mina made Dahyun the person she is now. And now, they were going to meet again.

 

 

 

 

 

Friday comes faster than she could have thought, Dahyun gets in her car and drives to the bar were the class was meeting. Traffic, because as always these kind of things happends when there are important events. Jihyo calls asking her where she is and the younger replies that she would be a bit late due to traffic, probably coming half an hour later than the others.

Maybe it was subconciously but today she dressed up a bit more than usual casual self, it was like she was going to sell them her products too as she was far too elegant. " Maybe I overdid it a bit... " she thinks aloud.

She arrives in front of the bar and parks her car, before leaving the car she checks her hair and finally goes down, two familiar faces greet her as the got out of the car too. 

" Oooh, our cutie Kim Dahyun! Look at you you're a woman now. " Junhoe, a classmate who always treated her like a little sister said. Then Yuju, his fiancè, exits the car and with a squeal hugs Dahyun.

" Omooo, our Dubu! It has been such a long time, look how fine you've become! " 

" Unnie, you look super good too! And Junhoe oppa, as handsome as ever. "

" Well, of course. " He smirks and earns a punch from his fiancé

" You're going to come at our wedding right? " 

" Of course, I already asked permission, how can I miss it? "

" That's good! Anyway, it's cold out here in the cold, let's go inside! " Yuju puts her hand over to Dahyun's shoulder as the three make their way inside, another familiar face greets them as they wait in line to enter.

" Oh, Jungkook! " Junhoe shouts and the person makes his way towards them. " Looking fine man! " the two exchange fists.

" You too man, oh and look who's here. " Jungkook shifts his eyes between Dahyun and Yuju.

" Dahyun you changed your style huh? and Yuju, as beautiful as ever. "

" What's that supposed to mean oppa? " Dahyun pouts and the whole group laughs, Jungkook shuffle's the younger hair. They used to do this often, the two became super close that everyone suspected them of dating each other but that never happened, although at some point he did admit he liked her. But that was when she was with Mina.

They finally enter the bar, Dahyun tenses up, maybe she wasn't ready as she thought to see her ex that she deep down very much still liked after all. As soon as they came in sight everyone cheered, especially a Jihyo who ran and basically threw herself at Dahyun hugging her super tight.

" Aww I missed my kid, look at you! All mature now. " Jihyo pinches the younger's cheek.

" AAaaah unnie, stooop. " Dahyun pouts as she removes the older's hand. She suddenly felt a stare, and didn't even need to look to know who it was, but she still didn't have the goddamn courage to straight up go there and greet her ex or even see how she looked like after all these years.

But, it had to be done, Dahyun greets everyone one by one and suddenly a oh so beautiful and stunning Mina with all her elegance finally comes in her line of sight, she sees her sitting in a corner near the spot who seems to be Jihyo's sit. _Typical Mina_ , the younger thought and smiled to herself thinking about how Mina would always sit in the corners of the room and never in the middle of everyone, she wasn't the type who liked the attention on herself.

" Hey... " Dahyun gives her a small smile as their eyes meet again after all these years, and Mina smiled back. It was the smile that she had so missed, but it was missing one thing, her gummies showing, indicating of how awkward the two were actually feeling.

She doesn't sit too far, actually, she sits two spots away from her and Jihyo in the opposite part, she notices the people who look curiously at them, feeling the tense atmosphere, she starts talking with Yuju who was in front of her.

People start ordering drinks, they talk about their job, how stressfull it is, they ask Dahyun how her job is since it seems like she had been the most successfull one. The younger kept telling stories about the country she visited and basically became the center of the attention like always.

" As some of you may know I was in Italy a week ago, you know that wrong prejudice we have about them where we think they all have that Super Mario accent? As soon as I told me ' I want spaghetti ' the waiter chuckled a bit because of my accent and when I asked why she explained that I was the 3rd customer that day that used that accent... so we shouldn't categorize them all together. Like we have a busan accent here but we don't all have it in Korea... also the building are.-- "

When Dahyun finishes telling her stories and it now passes to Jungkook, whom was sitting beside her, she sips her cocktail once again and steal a glance towards Mina, the older was chatting with Eunha whom was in front of her. She took a mental note that Mina changed a lot appearence wise, last time she saw her in person she had long black hair all down her back, but right now she had shoulder lenght brownish hair. Last time she stalked her a social network though, Mina had copper hair, _she looks more mature than ever now_ , Dahyun though. She switches her attention to Junhoe who suddenly asked her if she had already visited Greece.

Eventually they switch places, tired of sitting still in a bar a few of them had to go home because of work while the rest went to a karaoke bar, Mina was walking in front of Dahyun, while Jihyo was besides the former smiling for some unknown reason.

They reach the karaoke place, Dahyun wanted to be more daring and sat directly in front of Mina. The two locked gazes but immediately looked elsewhere afterwards.

Jihyo was the first one of course, she sang her so loved song Tears, evertime they visit a karaoke place this is the first song she sings. They order more drinks and a pack of fried potatoes to accompany the alcohol. A mess, is the accurate word to describe what was going on now, fortunately the rooms were soundproof otherwise all this commotion would've kicked them out of the place.

People around were either drunkely yelling to be heard, sleeping with their head resting on the table because they were too drunk, or a Jihyo who was singing sad break up songs that kind of affected Dahyun because of their lyrics. In particural, this Younha - We broke up today song.

 

Everytime I hear the sad songs on the radio  
I close my eyes and pretend that I still wait for you  
Maybe one day you’ll finally come back  
Why did we turn around? I still don’t know

Was it me that caused the pain? Did I let you go?  
Even if that’s true then why do I cry when I think of you?  
“Leave me alone” that’s what I said just to hide the pain.  
Why did this end easily when we want to hold on?

Right now I broke up with you  
Today I broke up with you  
If like me, you’re holding on  
Just come back ‘cause I still love you

I know that this can’t be true  
Maybe I just dreamt of you  
If you are crying like me now  
Please don’t let me face this alone

I can’t sleep, I can’t think straight, don’t know what to do  
My heart just hurts and the tears just fall everytime I think of you  
I thought I knew but letting go is harder than it seems  
I don’t know how love used to be when it was way back then

Right now I broke up with you  
Today I broke up with you  
If like me, you’re holding on  
Just come back ‘cause I still love you

I know that this can’t be true  
Maybe I just dreamt of you  
If you are crying like me now  
Please don’t let me face this alone

I love you so  
And it hurts how I know I love you so  
And I hate how I need to let you go

If you couldn’t let me go  
If you can feel all my hurt  
Why can’t you just let me know  
And together, our love can end this

But you can’t let the past go  
And through the present, I move on  
There’s nothing that we could both do  
‘Cause now I couldn’t smile for you

Right now I broke up with you  
Today I broke up with you  
If like me, you’re holding on  
Just come back ‘cause I still love you

I know that this can’t be true  
Maybe I just dreamt of you  
If you are crying like me now  
Please don’t let me face this alone

 

Maybe both Mina and Dahyun thought the same thing because as they heard the song the two kept looking at each other, and maybe it's because they were drunk and didn't give two damns anymore, they just kept staring at each other as the song kept going. Jihyo's powerfull voice and the relatable song from both of their perspective was starting to bring back old memories that made Dahyun's heart hurt as she felt a sting in her heart as she looked at the girl who was once her everything.

Dahyun was starting to get sick and went outside to have some air, suddenly it was quiet, no sound from people singing and yelling... 

" Why did she have to get prettier than she already was... " she combs her hair backwards in frustration, a sudden chill of the cold weather hits her, she looks at the clock and it was 5 am in the morning, Dahyun decided to go back inside but of course, she meets her in the hallway.

" Took a smoke? " Mina bows awkwardly with her head

" I don't smoke... just got some fresh air. " she replies and Mina nods.

" You smoke? " Dahyun asks back

" No... just going to the bathroom, too much alcohol. " Mina forces a smile out and start heading towards the bathroom.

" Are you alright? Want me to... no nevermind... " 

" Can you help me get there? I think I'll faint and puke here in the hallway otherwise. " says the older girl without turning her back to face the younger. Dahyun follows her silently from behind, the two don't exchange words, when Mina gets near the toilet and start coughing the younger just quietly pats her back.

" I shouldn't have drank so much... " says Mina with a regretting and annoyed tone.

" It's okay if it's once in a while. " Dahyun chuckles and sees the corner of Mina's lip tug upwards.

They both recall one of the first time they actually had a conversation, it was at Jihyo's house while she was hosting a small birthday party, Mina is not the best drinker and she drank a lot of alcohol, Dahyun was one of the few sane ones that helped around those who felt sick, one of them being Mina.

The older sits up and rests her back on the door of the bathroom, afterwards she looks at Dahyun. Who was fixing Mina's hair and cleaning up her face with a handkerchief. " You okay now unnie? "

" Yeah... thanks. " Mina replies, and Dahyun realizes that they were way too close and immediately gets up. " Should we go back? " the older nods and they make their way back towards the karaoke room. Junhoe was drunkely singing for Yuju who was all smiles while watching him, Jihyo was dozing off while sipping her drink and the rest were just sleeping.

" It stinks..." Dahyun chuckles and she hears the older girl let out her classic soft chuckle too. Oh how she had missed it.

" Ya guys, we should go. " Dahyun starts waking up everyone one by one.

 

 

 

 

As they leave the karaoke room everyone starts calling taxis, only Yuju and Dahyun had cars. Mina was about to call one when Dahyun interrupted her.

" Mina unnie... umh... Do you mind... well more like, would you like it if I took you and Jihyo unnie home? "

Mina looked at the drunk friend whom she was helping to walk and gave a slight nod to Dahyun. She sits in the back with Jihyo as the eldest of the three starts to slowly fall asleep, it's a silent ride once again, Dahyun occasionaly looks at her rear mirror to look at the beauty that is Myoui Mina.

They reach Jihyo's home first, and Dahyun waits outside in her car while Mina helps Jihyo get to her apartment and into her bed.

This time, when Mina gets to the car Dahyun opens the door to seat in front of her before the older can get to the one in the backseat. She sees the older ponder for a second before giving in and sitting next to her, she gets in the car herself and fixes the rear view so that now she can actually see behind her better.

" So... how has life been unnie? " Dahyun can feel her palms sweating as she grips tightly to her manouver, trying to sound as chill as possible.

" It has been great, I got to become a teacher like I told you a few year ago.. remember? " 

" Maybe... how about your lovelife? " She feels a sting her heart as she asks, it's not like she didn't know. For heaven's sake the two were still friends on facebook so Dahyun saw how Mina dated someone when she returned in Japan, she even knows the name like the moles on Mina's face... Hirai Momo. Super beautiful blondish girl, a mix of cute and girlcrush, basically much much better than Dahyun.

" I dated someone for a few months. "

" Ahh... really... "

" ...you? "

" Me too, but just for a few weeks. "

" Weeks? as expected of Kim Dahyun. "

" Ya what is that supposed to mean? "

" Nothing, you're the one who wears the pants in a relationship, so I've figured guys would not last that long with you, unless they're able to be the ones in pants. "

" Rude much. "

" It's okay that's what I liked about you, plus when you were with me you weren't really like that. "

" Well, you made me a better person. I really really liked you _back then._ "

This reminded them of the time Mina was lowkey flirting and giving hints to Dahyun about how she liked the younger girl. They were always going around it and never properly said it, even after all the flirting and dates, it started to get frustrating until finally Mina started being the bolder one (she had always been the bolder one despite her shy personality) and confessed to her.

Dahyun finally reaches Mina's home, she looks at the phone and it was 6 am, her phone almost dead with a 5% battery. " Unnie... mind lending me a portable charger? "

" Huh? " says Mina as she removed her belt and was about to go out of the car.

" Do you have portable charger? my home is a bit far away and I need to be at work soon. "

" Ahh... I do, but it's upstairs. Come. "

The younger gulps, it has been a while since she last went to the older's apartment. Way too long. Far too long. It cointaned too many memories that maybe it was better if she just stayed outside to wait.

" Sorry for intruding... " Dahyun whipers as she removes her shoes and enters the apartment, it was all still the same even after all the years. The ugly gray sofa that Dahyun had so disliked and complained about to Mina still in the same spot, one of the only few things that changed is that now she had a bigger TV. Dahyun even saw her christmas present for Mina, the playstation4, still there, but now she had way more games.

" You still play that ps4? "

" I didn't want to throw it away just because I broke up with you. Plus, I like it. " Mina giggles.

But, the biggest surprise of all was how not only the ps4, but all the other present Dahyun got her were still in Mina's apartment. Dahyun started wondering if she could even find the clothes she occasionally left here when she spent the night over. They enter Mina's bedroom, the huge penguin plushie was still on her bed, she even saw the necklace she had spent so many hours on making coffee just to buy hanging over by the mirror.

The older was silently searching for the portable charger without saying anything, without explaining why everything was still there. Was it because she went to Japan and she didn't have time? But that doesn't make sense it doesn't take that long to throw away everything, Dahyun thought that the playstation being there made sense, but not the plushie, not the necklace and not anything else.

" Here you go... " Mina tapped Dahyun's shoulder and gave her the charger. " before you go... want some coffee? "

" Yes... sure... "

Dahyun sits on the table as Mina pours her a coffee and a lot of milk, as she likes it, then sits in front of her. They sip their coffee silently, as Dahyun tries to take in what's happening and why Mina is keeping everything, and Mina stares at her without the younger noticing.

" You're not going to ask me anything? "

" H-huh? What do you mean? " Dahyun feigns ignorance but immediately regrets it once she sees Mina's expression turning sad. " Ok... so... you're keeping all my gifts? "

" You threw away the ones I gave you? "

" Well, no, but I don't have them on display... "

Mina nods and stares at Dahyun once again, the younger knew the question the older wanted to hear. She smiles " And... why are you keeping my gifts on display then? "

" Guess. "

" Because you went to Japan and just recently came back so you had no time to throw it in the cabin. "

" Stop playing... " Mina slightly pouts as she grips her cup tighter.

" I don't know Mina. I don't read minds. What do you want me to say...?! " Dahyun gets up from her sit in frustration

" Just-... don't say that you liked me _back then_. Don't say it in the past tense. Do you not feel anything for me anymore? What was all you did for me today? Don't be so caring to me, don't smile at me like I mean something to you. Don't offer to take me home. Don't look at me with that hurt expression on your face when you saw your gifts. Stop playing with my feelings, I couldn't even have a proper relationship with a person because I kept thinking about you. Everytime someone tried to hit on me I felt so stupid because I would think of you, it didn't feel right if it wasn't you. Goddamn it Kim Dahyun I still love you even after all these goddamn years stop playing dumb and pretending you didn't notice. "

" So it's my fault now? You're the one who broke up with me Unnie! How hurt do you think I was when you didn't even want to fight for our relationship? When you gave up so easily on us without even trying? "

" What was I supposed to do? I was, no I AM so freaking in love with you but I didn't want to hold you back from you freaking dream Dahyun! I didn't want you to waste time on me everytime you were abroad in who knows what hour is there and if we're busy or not! How does a relationship last like that? " Mina started choking and sat on the bed to try and surpress her tears.

" We were going to find a way. " Dahyun walks up in front of the older.

" I know we were. "

" We wer- what? " The younger was about to explain what she would've done for Mina but she didn't expect the former to agree so easily.

" When I broke up with you, I regretted it so much not even after a day, but it was too late. I did not have the right to be with you anymore. I didn't even deserve your love. So I tried to move up but it was useless, I can't if it's not you... and I know this might sound creepy after all years have passed... "

Dahyun picks up her phone an dials a number  "...hello Boss? " Mina looks up and locks gazes with the younger " I might not be able to come to work today... yeah... I'm really sorry I will work extra hours next time. Ok, thank you so much. "

" Wh- " Mina was about to speak when Dahyun grabbed her neck pulling her into a passionate kiss. All the frustration from the past years that have builded up exploded in matter of seconds. Dahyun bites the older's lower lip as she gently pulls her up and they make their way towards the bedroom. Then she pushes her down the bed while interlocking one of their hands together while the other worked its way up the older's shirt.

" ...Wow " said Mina when the two broke the kiss to gasp for air.

" You don't know how much I craved for this kiss. " said Dahyun while kissing the spot on the nose where Mina's mole was.

" Did you? "

" So much, right from when I first saw you sitting in the bar. "

Mina smirks and leans forward to kiss the younger's lips while her arms pulled the girl down. " Fuck me. "

" You don't even need to say it. "

Dahyun slowly kissed all of Mina's forehead, to the corner of her lips, to her neck and slowly helped the older remove her shirt. She remains dazed once again at how beautiful Mina's body is, she turns to the older's back kissing every part of it while unhooking her bra and kissing her neck once again. The older moaned pleased.

She slips a hand into Mina's pants as she travels around her underwear only to find it soaking wet " Looks like someone is feeling good... "

" O-oh boho... you know all m-my weak spots. " says the older stuttering.

" Did you ever do it with you ex? "

" Tried. Once. Didn't. W-w-work out. "  Mina tightens the grip to Dahyun's tights.

The younger pouts as she removes her hand and pushes the older below her once again " She touched you huh...Where? "

" Everywhere... "

" That's not good." Dahyun licks her lips with a displeased frown yet still smirking " I'm going to mark you as mine again. " then she starts leaving hickeys all over Mina's body while two of her finger slides in the older's inside.

" D-dahyun... I'm-... " Mina cries out and Dahyun switches position so that she can kiss Mina while her fingers worked faster to please the older. Mina's body arches upwards while she bit the younger's neck. 

" Damn Dahyun I love you... " the younger responds by pressing a soft kiss on the older's forehead and then onto her soft lips.

That day, they keep on doing it. When the playful washing up turns into that, when Mina starts cooking in an apron and Dahyun just gets turned on, when Dahyun drinks water and a drop of water slides down her neck and Mina licks it. Everywhere, any time, because they've lost too much time and they want to feel as close as possible until Dahyun's next work oversea.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Contrary to what Mina believed back then, it wasn't that hard, Dahyun's once again promotion went in favour for them cause now she only had to stay oversea a week or two contrary to what before was months. They moved in together in a bigger and cozy apartment. Marriage? Nah, too soon.

Life couldn't be any better, Mina learned to trust into their relationship and each other's feelings more, expressing her concerns vocally and trying to keep in as little as possible. Dahyun learned that she shouldn't only think about her dreams and job when she has someone she truly loves (and its not just a random relationship).

" I can't believe you two are finally together again. " Jihyo sighs in relief

" Yep, Dahyun unnie just wasn't herself without Mina unnie by her side. " said Chaeyoung.

" Not letting go ever again. " Mina leans on Dahyun and interlocks their hand.

" Ok but no PDA. By the way Chaeyoung-ah you owe me 10 bucks. " Jihyo scoffs

" Why? " asks Dahyun

" We bet on you two and she thought you wouldn't  get back together " Jihyo smirks

" YA! SON CHAEYOUNG. " Dahyun starts chasing her bestfriend around as Mina and Jihyo laugh at them.

" I knew you two were perfect for each other. " Jihyo switches her attention to Mina and smiles in that motherly way she usually has.

" I'm glad we found each other again... " Mina looks at Dahyun once again " I really can't think of myself without her. "

" Well, now I can officialy say that I believe in that saying ' _Love is sweeter the second time around_ ' "

" Me too, Jihyo. ...Me too. "


End file.
